prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Emperor
A short story, seen in the first M.A.S Omnibus, from the M.A.S wiki, sent here. Takes place in Mas sci fi. Potatocis sat on his throne alone in the gold halls of his labyrinthine palace. This was supposed to be one of his few moments of peace, but his haunted mind allowed him none. He had his head in his hands, and his mind was racing. His entire body showed his deep sadness and regret at this moment. A portal appeared in front of him. Our stepped another Potatocis. “One of those Nights?” The other Potatocis said. “Indeed...i haven’t gotten any sleep in weeks.” Responded Potatocis, he looked up. His faces had bagged eyes and was tired. “The things I do for these people. I doubt there even to grateful.” He continued. The other Potatocis looked thoughtful. “It is rare they ever do. We are unique my friend, they see us as superhuman savior for the most of the time...but the human mind soon twists adoration to jealousy.” The Other Potatocis said. “I wish I had help. I wish somebody could help me get over this. Recovering Council from myself seems to cause more pain then anything.” Potatocis says. “At least your not like Potatocis 342. He ended up dead. Yo-“ the other Potatocis was cut off. “I would gladly take his place! When he died he was celebrated, he is seen as one of the greatest. I’ve never been able to do as much as fall in love I’ve been so dedicated to keeping this republic running! And what do I get but slander and mental diseases? Why can’t it be as simple as war.” “I tried to get out of it. I planned to journey to another reality. Suzania or something. But guess what, I failed! Now I’m alone ranting to another version of myself. What is wrong with me?” Potatocis said. The other simply shrugged. “Life isn’t that simple for us. Only in death can duty end, only in heaven we may rest. Though...it could be seen as our curse that we may never get to see it.” The other finished. “What is my reward? What do I get from all this? Nobodies even able to be my friend! What’s the point of this? Why must this go on forever?” Potatocis replied, near hysterics. “No fancy marches or banners or organization or battle can fix the fact that I will be stuck like this forever!” For the first time in many years someone was brave enough to slap him. The other Potatocis matched up the golden throne, and slapped him straight across the face. This caused Potatocis to throw a punch, but it was caught. “Stop whining! You are a son of the Emperor, you disgrace his throne with your tears. It matters not how you feel, for the galaxy didn’t care. Neither do your people. What matters is you make it better for them. So they can enjoy there lives. You would do well to remember that!” The other Potatocis was increasingly mad. Potatocis looked at him with sad eyes and put his head back in his hands. “Your not wrong. Forgive me brother, I should try for some rest.” He said. The other walked into a. Portal and left. Potatocis walked to his room, and tried to sleep. He failed. Sleep is rare for the Imperator. '-Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds' Category:Writings of Spud Category:M.A.S Category:Short Stories